board8fandomcom-20200216-history
New Characters
New Characters is a list of characters who have never made it into a Character Battle bracket (as of the 2018 Contest) or deserve a second shot that might be worth rallying for in the future. The list is maintained by Zen, but was composed as a community effort. MetalmindStats updated this list for 2018. Italics indicates a character that might not be completely terrible. Someone who will never make it out of round 1 but might have potential to not completely embarass themselves. Bold indicates a character that's suspected to be above the original fodder line. So, stronger than Vyse, not that it means much anymore. This is the new high fodder. Someone who could win a match if put up against lesser fodder. Bolded italics indicates a character that's suspected to be above the new fodder line, Isaac. Someone who could probably get out of round 1 easily. If there's no text style then the character would only be rallied for a "happy-to-be-here" one-off appearance, and aren't expected to have any strength at all. New Characters Ace Combat: Cipher, Mobius One Advance Wars: ''Andy Aliens vs. Predator: Dark, Specimen 6 Animal Crossing: K.K. Slider, Villager ' Ape Escape: ''Ape '' Arms: Ribbon Girl, Spring Man Assassin's Creed: ''Connor Kenway, Edward Kenway, George Washington, Leonardo da Vinci Asura's Wrath: Asura Baby Mammoth's Journey to Mars: Babby Mammoth Backyard Baseball: Pablo Sanchez Baldur's Gate: Boo, Jon Irenicus, Minsc Banjo: Bottles, Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo Barkley Shut Up and Jam Gaiden: Sir Charles Bastion: Rucks, The Kid Battletoads: Pimple, Rash, Zitz Bayonetta: Jeanne Beyond Two Souls: Jodie Holmes, Nathan Dawkins BioShock:'' Andrew Ryan, Big Sister, Little Sister, Songbird BlazBlue: Hazama Bloodborne: Lady Maria, ''The Hunter Borderlands: Lilith, Mad Moxxi, Mordecai, Zer0 '' Brain Age: Dr. Kawashima Bravely Default: ''Agnès Oblige Breath of Fire: Nina, Ryu Broken Sword: George Stobbart, Nicole Collard Bubsy: Bubsy Call of Duty: Riley the Dog Castle Crashers: Red Knight '' Castlevania: 'Death, Hector, Nathan Graves, Shanoa, '''Trevor Belmont Cave Story: Quote Celeste: Madeline Chex Quest: Chex Warrior Chibi-Robo!: Chibi-Robo Chrono Cross: Kid, Lynx Chrono Trigger: Ayla,' Lucca', Robo, Schala Civilization: George Washington, Mohandas Gandhi, Montezuma Clock Tower: Scissorman Command & Conquer: Tanya Adams Contra: Bill Rizer, Lance Bean Crash Bandicoot: Aku Aku, Coco Bandicoot, Doctor N. Gin, Uka Uka Cuphead: King Dice, Mugman, The Devil Dance Dance Revolution: Up Arrow Danganronpa: Chiaki Nanami, Gundham Tanaka Darkstalkers: Felicia, Hsien-Ko, Lilith Dead or Alive: Ayane Devil May Cry: Lady, Trish Digimon: Agumon, Angemon, Devimon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon Disgaea: Etna '' Divekick: Zubaz Donkey Kong Country: ''Candy Kong, Chunky Kong, Cranky Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Rambi the Rhino, Tiny Kong Doom: Doomguy Double Dragon: Bimmy Billy Lee, Jimmy Lee Dr. Mario: Red Virus '' Dragon's Crown: ''Sorceress Dragon Age: Alistair, Morrigan '' Dragon Ball Z: 'Android 21, '''Beat, Froze, Genome, Kabra, Tsumuri Dragon Quest: Dragonlord, Erdrick, Hero (DQVIII), Hero (DQXI), Jessica Albert, Patty, Yangus Dynasty Warriors: Cao Cao, Zhao Yun Ecco the Dolphin: Ecco Elder Scrolls: Alduin, M'aiq the Liar, Nerevarine, Sheogorath Eternal Darkness: Alexandra Roivas, Pious Augustus Evil Within, The: The Keeper F-Zero: Samurai Goroh Fable: Jack of Blades Fallout: Dogmeat Fate: Mashu Kyrielight, Rin Tohsaka, Saber Final Fantasy 01: Bahamut, 'Black Mage,' Fighter', Garland, Red Mage, Thief, White Mage '' Final Fantasy 02: 'Chocobo, Firion Final Fantasy 03: Onion Knight, '''Shiva Final Fantasy 04: Rosa Joanna Farrell, Tellah Final Fantasy 05: Bartz Klauser, Galuf Halm Baldesion, Exdeath Final Fantasy 06: Edgar Roni Figaro, Gestahl, Mog, Sabin Rene Figaro, Shadow Final Fantasy 07: Cait Sith, Jenova, Red XIII, Reno, Yuffie Kisaragi Final Fantasy 08: Laguna Loire, Quistis Trepe,'' ''Selphie Tilmitt, Ultimecia, '' Zell Dincht '' Final Fantasy 09: ''Adelbert Steiner, Beatrix, Brahne Raza Alexandros XVI, Freya Crescent, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII Final Fantasy 10: Kimahri Ronso,' Lulu','' Paine,'' Seymour Guado, Wakka Final Fantasy 12: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, Basch fon Ronsenburg, Fran Final Fantasy 13: Oerba Dia Vanille, Sazh Katzroy,'' Snow Villiers'' Final Fantasy 15: Ardyn Izunia, Cindy Aurum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Prompto Argentum Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Marche Radiuju Final Fight: Cody, Guy Fire Emblem: Anna, Camilla, Celica, Corrin, Hector, Micaiah, Reinhardt, Robin, Roy Frogger: Frogger Gauntlet: Elf, Valkyrie, Warrior, Wizard Gex: Gex Ghosts n' Goblins: Sir Arthur '' God of War : 'Ares, Atreus, Baldur, '''Hades Golden Sun: Alex Gradius: Vic Viper Grand Theft Auto : Claude, Franklin Clinton, Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez, Michael De Santa, Roman Bellic, Trevor Philips Halo: The Arbiter Haunting Ground: Fiona Belli Heavy Rain: Ethan Mars, Norman Jayden, Scott Shelby Henry Hatsworth: Henry Hatsworth Hollow Knight: The Hollow Knight Hotel Dusk: Room 215: Kyle Hyde House in Fata Morgana, The: Michel Bollinger Ice Climber: Popo Ico: Ico '' Jet Grind Radio: ''Beat Journey: Traveler Katawa Shoujo: Rin Tezuka Kid Icarus: Dark Pit Killer Instinct: Fulgore, Jago, Sabrewulf Kingdom Hearts: Demyx, Terra, Ventus, Xehanort '' King of Fighters: ''Athena Asamiya, Geese Howard, Mai Shiranui Kirby: Adeleine, Bandana Waddle Dee, Keeby, Marx, Waddle Dee, Whispy Woods Knack: Knack LA Noire: Cole Phelps Last Guardian, The: Trico Last of Us, The: David League of Legends: Ahri, Ashe, Garen, Jinx, Mordekaiser, Shen, Sona Left 4 Dead: Zoey Legend of Dragoon: Dart Feld Legend of Heroes, The: Joshua Bright LEGO:'' Chase McCain,'' Pepper Roni,'' The Brickster '' Leisure Suit Larry: Larry Laffer Lemmings: Lemming Life is Strange: Kate Marsh, Max Caulfield Longest Journey, The: April Ryan Lost Kingdoms: Princess Katia, Tara Grimface Lufia: Maxim Mario: Angry Sun, Birdo, Blue Toad,' Boo', Bowser Jr., Cappy, Chain Chomp, Donkey Kong Jr., Goomba, Hammer Bro, Kamek, King Boo, Koopa Paratroopa, Koopa Troopa, Lakitu, 'Ludwig von Koopa, Pauline, Petey Piranha, '''Piranha Plant, Roy Koopa, Shy Guy, Toadette, Wart, Wendy O. Koopa Mario RPG: Booster, Mallow, Smithy Marvel vs. Capcom 2: Amingo Mass Effect: EDI, Legion,'' Liara T'Soni,'' Miranda Lawson, ' Tali'Zorah nar Rayya', Thane Krios MediEvil: Sir Daniel Fortesque Mega Man: Bass,'' Cut Man, ''Geo Stelar, Green Biker Dude, Guts Man, MegaMan.EXE, Mega Man Volnutt, Rush, Tron Bonne, Vile ' Metal Gear Solid: ''Colonel Roy Campbell, Fortune, Gray Fox, Mei Ling, Meryl Silverburgh, '''Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Solidus Snake, The End, Venom Snake Metroid: Baby Metroid, Dark Samus, Kraid, Metroid, Metroid Prime, SA-X Minecraft: Enderman Mirror's Edge: Faith Connors Mischief Makers: Marina Liteyears Monster Hunter: Felyne, Monster Hunter, Rathalos Monster Rancher: Mocchi, Suezo Mortal Kombat: Johnny Cage, Kitana,'' Liu Kang, 'Mileena, Noob Saibot, Raiden, '''Reptile, Shao Kahn, Sonya Blade Nier: 9S, A2, Kainé Night in the Woods: Angus Delaney, Bea Santello, Gregg Lee, Mae Borowski NiGHTS into Dreams: NiGHTS Octodad: Octodad Okami: Chibiterasu Onimusha: Samanosuke Akechi Overwatch: Mei, Mercy, Sombra, Tracer, Widowmaker Pac-Man: Clyde, Inky, Pinky Pajama Sam: Pajama Sam Paper Mario: Goombella, Paper Mario, Rawk Hawk Papers, Please: Jorji Costava Persona 3: Aigis, Akihiko Sanada, Elizabeth, Mitsuru Kirijo Persona 4: Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie Persona 5: Futaba Sakura, Makoto Niijima, Morgana, Ryuji Sakamoto Phantasy Star: Alis Landale, Chaz Ashley Phoenix Wright: Athena Cykes, Dick Gumshoe, Franziska von Karma, Judge, Manfred von Karma, Maya Fey Pikmin: Alph Planescape: Torment: The Nameless One Plants vs. Zombies: Crazy Dave, Sunflower, Zombie Pokémon (Pokemon): Articuno, Blastoise, Blaziken, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Ditto, Dragonite, Eevee, Gardevoir, Gengar, Greninja, Gyarados, Ho-Oh, Incineroar, Ivysaur, Meowth, Mew, Mimikyu, Pichu, Piplup, Raichu, Rayquaza, Shellder, Snorlax, Suicune, Totodile, Typhlosion, Venusaur Pokémon (Trainers): Brock, Cynthia, Ethan, Giovanni, Guzma, Lance, Misty, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, Sabrina, Silver Pokémon (Other): Poke Ball Pong: Left Pong Paddle Portal: Cave Johnson Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt: Princess Remedy Professor Layton: Emmy Altava, Luke Triton Pumkpin World: Hungry Pumpkin Punch-Out!!: Bald Bull, Doc Louis, Glass Joe, King Hippo, Soda Popinski QWOP: Qwop Radiant Historia: Stocke Rance: Rance Ratchet & Clank: Clank Rayman: Globox, Rabbid Resident Evil: Barry Burton, Dr. Salvador, HUNK, Jack Baker, Jack Krauser, Merchant, Rebecca Chambers Ridge Racer: Reiko Nagase Ristar: Ristar Robot Series: R.O.B. Saints Row: Johnny Gat Secret of Mana: Popoi, Primm, Randi Shank: Shank Shadow of the Colossus: Agro Shin Megami Tensei: Jack Frost, Satan, YHVH Silent Hill: Harry Mason, Heather Mason Sinistar: Sinistar Sly Cooper: Bentley, Carmelita Fox, Murray Smash Bros.: Crazy Hand, Tabuu Sonic: Big the Cat, Blaze the Cat, E-123 Omega, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog SoulCalibur: Cervantes, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Sophitia Alexandra, Taki, Yoshimitsu Souls: Chosen Undead, Gwyn South Park: The Stick of Truth: The New Kid Space Channel 5: Space Michael Jackson Space Invaders: Space Invader Splatoon: Callie, Inkling, Marie Spyro: Ripto Stardew Valley: Leah Starfy: Starfy StarHawk: Emmett Graves StarTropics: Mike Jones Star Fox: James McCloud, Krystal,'' Peppy Hare,'' Slippy Toad Star Ocean: Ashton Anchors, Fayt Leingod Star Wars: Kyle Katarn,'' RC-1138, ''Starkiller Steins;Gate: Kurisu Makise, Rintaro Okabe Stella Glow: Alto Street Fighter: Balrog, Blanka, Cammy White, Crimson Viper, Dhalsim, E. Honda, Juri, R. Mika, Sakura Kasunago, Vega, Zangief Streets of Rage: Adam Hunter, Axel Stone, Blaze Fielding, Skate Suikoden: Georg Prime, Jeane, Jowy Atreides, Riou, Viki Super Robot Wars: Kaguya Nanbu System Shock: SHODAN Tales: Asch, Flynn Scifo, Milla Maxwell, Repede, Tear Grants Team Fortress 2: Demoman, Engineer, Medic, Pyro, Scout, Sniper, Soldier Tekken: Heihachi Mishima, Kuma, Master Raven TimeSplitters: Sergeant Cortez, Jo-Beth Casey Tokyo Jungle: Pomeranian Tomba!: Tomba Transistor: Red Trauma Center: Derek Stiles Twisted Metal: Sweet Tooth Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Battler Ushiromiya, Beatrice Uncharted: Chloe Frazer, Elena Fisher Undertale: Flowey, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne Valkyria Chronicles: Alicia Melchiott Vectorman: Vectorman Warcraft: Jaina Proudmoore, Sylvanas Windrunner, Tyrande Whisperwind, Uther the Lightbringer Wario: 9-Volt, Captain Syrup, Jimmy T., Mona Wii Fit: Wii Fit Trainer Wii Sports: Mii Wing Commander: Christopher Blair Witcher, The: Triss Merigold, Yennefer Wolfenstein: Irene Engel Xenoblade Chronicles: Elma, Jin, Malos, Mythra, Poppi, Pyra, Rex Xenogears: Citan Uzuki Zelda (Breath of the Wild): Daruk, Mipha, Revali, Sidon, Urbosa Zelda (CD-i): King Harkinian Zelda (Hyrule Warriors): Linkle Zelda (Link to the Past): Agahnim Zelda (Majora): Angry Moon, Happy Mask Salesman,'' Link (Goron), 'Majora, ''Skull Kid, Toilet Hand Zelda (Ocarina): 'Dark Link, Darunia, Great Deku Tree, Malon, Nabooru, Navi, Princess Ruto, Saria, Sheik, Talon Zelda (Skyward Sword): Fi, Ghirahim Zelda (Tingle): Barkle Zelda (Twilight Princess): Zant Zelda (I): Impa, Octorok Zelda (II): Error Zelda (Wind Waker): King of Red Lions, Link's Grandma, Medli, Tetra Zork: AFGNCAAP, Grue Characters That Should Return Characters That Should Return is a list of characters that have proven themselves but do not receive enough nomination support to get into additional contests. These characters will likely need a rally despite having entered a contest before. Some of these characters may be known as weak, but there is a chance they were given an unfair draw, and deserve a second shot. Special thanks to charmander6000 for originally creating this list. Animal Crossing: Tom Nook Banjo: Banjo, Gruntilda BioShock: Big Daddy, Elizabeth Borderlands: Claptrap, Handsome Jack Call of Duty: Captain John Price Castlevania: Dracula Catherine: Catherine Chrono Cross: Serge Chrono Trigger: Lavos, Marle Command & Conquer: Kane Conker: Conker Crash Bandicoot: Dr. Neo Cortex Darkstalkers: Morrigan Dead or Alive: Kasumi, Tina Armstrong Deus Ex: Adam Jensen, JC Denton Devil May Cry: Nero, Vergil Diablo: Diablo Disgaea: Laharl, Prinny Donkey Kong Country: Diddy Kong Dragon Quest: Hero (Dragon Quest V), Slime Driver: Tanner Duck Hunt: The Dog Duke Nukem: Duke Nukem Dynasty Warriors: Lu Bu Earthworm Jim: Earthworm Jim F-Zero: Black Shadow Fallout: Vault Boy Final Fantasy IV: Kain Highwind, Rydia Final Fantasy V: Boko, Gilgamesh Final Fantasy VI: Celes, Locke Cole Final Fantasy VII: Barret Wallace, Cid Highwind, Midgar Zolom, Zack Fair Final Fantasy VIII: Rinoa Heartilly, Seifer Almasy Final Fantasy IX: Kuja Final Fantasy X: Jecht, Rikku Final Fantasy XII: Balthier Bunansa Final Fight: Mike Haggar, Poison Fire Emblem: Chrom, Lyndis, Marth, Tharja Game & Watch: Mr. Game and Watch Gears of War: Marcus Fenix Ghost Trick: Missile God of War: Zeus Goemon: Goemon Golden Sun: Felix Grand Theft Auto: Carl Johnson, Tommy Vercetti Grim Fandango: Manny Calavera Half-Life: Gordon Freeman Jak & Daxter: Jak Katamari: King of All Cosmos Kid Icarus: Palutena, Pit Kingdom Hearts: Axel, Kairi, Roxas King of Fighters: Terry Bogard Kirby: Meta Knight Mario: ? Block, Princess Peach, Toad Mass Effect: Urdnot Wrex Mega Man: Dr. Wily, Protoman Metal Gear Solid: Liquid Snake, Raiden, Vamp Metroid: Mother Brain, Ridley Monkey Island: Guybrush Threepwood Mother: Lucas Oddworld: Abe Operation Shadow: Jay Solano Pac-Man: Blinky, Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Man Perfect Dark: Joanna Dark Pikmin: Captain Olimar Pokémon: Jigglypuff, Lucario, Lugia, Missingno, Mudkip, Pokémon Trainer Blue, Squirtle Portal: Chell, Weighted Companion Cube, Wheatley Professor Layton: Professor Layton Punch-Out: Little Mac Q*Bert: Q*Bert Ratchet & Clank: Ratchet Rayman: Rayman Resident Evil: Ada Wong, Albert Wesker, Nemesis Silent Hill: Pyramid Head Skies of Arcadia: Vyse Sly Cooper: Sly Cooper Sonic: Dr. Robotnik Soul Calibur: Ivy Valentine, Nightmare Souls: Solaire of Astora Splinter Cell: Sam Fisher Star Fox: Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell Star Wars: Darth Revan, HK-47 StarCraft: Jim Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan Street Fighter: Akuma, Chun-Li, Ken, M. Bison Strider: Strider Hiryu Tales: Kratos Aurion, Yuri Lowell Team Fortress 2: Heavy, Spy The Legend of Zelda: Epona, Midna The Walking Dead: Clementine, Lee Everett Viewtiful Joe: Viewtiful Joe Warcraft: Arthas Menethil, Thrall Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?: Carmen Sandiego Wolfenstein: B.J. Blazkowicz Xenogears: Fei Fong Wong Zero Wing: CATS See Also * Character Suggestion List Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board Projects